


Rumors

by kaclydid



Series: Writings from the Wood [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, request prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:10:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaclydid/pseuds/kaclydid
Summary: Request: #1: "I don't want to have a baby"Reader and Thranduil talk about their future child.





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Was going to go an angsty route but couldn't bring myself to do it ... maybe some other time. Hope you all enjoy this one!

You sighed, relaxing into the grass as Thranduil lay beside you, staring up at the clouds overhead. Your hands were folded over your stomach, the news you had learned just that morning still loud and clear in your mind -- you were pregnant. For the past few years you’d been badgered by your parents on when you would conceive an heir for Thranduil, and truth be told, it was starting to annoy you.  
  
“Something troubling you, meleth?”  
  
You turned your head to the side to look to Thranduil. Smiling kindly to him, you nodded, forcing down a deep breath before answering. “I’ve .. I’m fine, love. Don’t fret over me.”  
  
“It’s what I plan to do,” Thranduil murmured, turning to look over to you. “You have not been yourself today.”  
  
You chuckled, gaze focused on the top of a tree overhead. “I’m lying in the middle of a meadow with you, skirting my duties as queen … keeping the King from rather important meetings. I’ve done nothing different today, than any other day,” you smiled, turning to meet his gaze.  
  
Wrong move, you thought, as you met his gaze. His ice blue gaze was solemn, silently pleading with you to give him a straight answer. Knowing you all too well to believe that answer.  
  
Turning away and huffing a large breath, you sat up, dropping your gaze to your folded hands as you crossed your legs under you. “It’s just … some rumors I’ve heard about the halls … It’s really nothing for your to fret over, meleth nin.”  
  
Thranduil sat up beside you. In the centuries the two of you had known each other, Thranduil was always quick to pick up on your feelings without you telling him anything. He was your best friend and confidante before he had ever proposed marriage to you. You knew you could talk to him.  
  
“If it is something that hurts my Queen … I would very much like to know what these rumors are.”  
  
You glanced over to him, relishing in the feeling of his hand running along your spine in soothing circles. “It’s about an heir, to be honest, love … And what my parents and some of the servants have been saying recently …”  
  
“We’ve got time,” he added almost immediately.  
  
You shook your head, shrugging in on yourself as you bit the inside of your cheek. “My mother has sent many letters the past few months … We’ve been married for near one hundred years, now … she thinks it time we had a child. Your servants … noblemen gossiping in the halls without realizing I’m near … they are all waiting patiently for an heir.”  
  
Thranduil nodded, bowing his head as the hand that had been massaging your back dropped to your lap, taking one of your hands in his. “I do not want you to feel rushed,” he started.  
  
You nodded. “I don’t want to have a baby …” you started, forcing your gaze to stay on your entwined hands. “... Just because the nobles and servants and my parents think it wise …”  
  
“And yet you’re fretting over this --?” Thranduil smiled, tilting your head up with a finger under your chin to meet your gaze.  
  
“Thranduil,” you started, huffing out a breath in slight annoyance at the thoughts running rampant through your mind. First and foremost, how were you planning on telling your husband you were currently carrying his child - his heir?  
  
“I want to have a child with you when we both feel it is the right time and not because some tradition … I don’t want a child if it will only be a means to an end …” he started, hand raising to run along your cheek, thumb caressing over your cheekbone.  
  
You sighed, shaking your head. “Don’t mind me … Like I said, I’ve got a mind full of thoughts today …” You smiled as you felt him lean in, pressing his lips against your forehead.  
  
Thranduil chuckled lightheartedly as he leaned back on his hands, relaxing as he looked over to you. “How many times I’ve heard those same rumors drifting from the servants in the halls …”  
  
You smiled, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear as you glanced towards Thranduil over your shoulder. Biting your lip, you fiddled with your nail. “Perhaps they’ll start spreading some new ones,” you hummed, looking over the field of wildflowers.  
  
“Of what, may I ask?” Thranduil laughed, sitting back up, shoulder brushing yours as he brought you close. “Of how your beauty surpasses every other elf-maid in the halls … or--”  
  
“I’m pregnant,” you murmured, cutting in as Thranduil took a breath, deciding now was the best time to tell him. Looking up at him, you saw he had stopped mid thought, mouth slightly agape and eyes wide at your words.  
  
Slowly he smiled, leaning in and pressing a kiss to your lips.


End file.
